militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
401st Tactical Airlift Squadron (JASDF)
The is a squadron of the 1st Tactical Airlift Group of the Japan Air Self-Defense Force (JASDF) based at Komaki Air Base in Aichi Prefecture, Japan. It is equipped with Lockheed C-130H Hercules and Lockheed KC-130H Hercules aircraft.Thompson, Paul JASDF - Order of Battle July 1, 2017 J-HangarSpace Retrieved September 13, 20171st Tactical Air Group Retrieved September 13, 2017 History Since the introduction of the Lockheed C-130H Hercules in the 1980s aircraft of the squadron have deployed overseas on many occasions. The C-130H has a greater range than its predecessor the Kawasaki C-1, and since the 1980s Japan's posture has gradually become more outward-looking and the Self-Defense Forces have become more involved in activities beyond Japan's shores. On several occasions in the 1990s Japan dispatched squadron C-130s to prepare for possible evacuations of Japanese nationals. In July 1997 one was sent to Thailand amid upheavals in Cambodia, and in 1998 six were sent to Singapore in case Japanese needed to be evacuated from Indonesia. As it happened neither evacuation was required. Japan did not participate in the Australian-led multinational intervention in East Timor, but in 1999 a squadron C-130 was sent to West Timor in case Japanese citizens needed to be evacuated. From November 26, 1999 to February 1, 2000 three squadron C-130s including one backup flew a humanitarian airlift. In 47 rotations the aircraft transported 402 tons of supplies in Kupang, West Timor. In October 2001 six squadron C-130s transported humanitarian aid (tents, blankets and relief supplies) for Afghan refugees in Pakistan. Almost half of Japan's C-130s were used in support of Operation Enduring Freedom, the US-led campaign against Afghanistan. While not participating in Afghanistan directly they provided support by flying US equipment and personnel to Singapore, Guam and other places. This freed up US resources to focus on the war in Afghanistan. Squadron C-130s were active in Iraq from 2004 to 2008. The provided support to the Japan Ground Self-Defense Force contingent deployed there after the invasion. The squadron has participated in the Cope North military exercise on a number of occasions, including in 2009, 2013, 2016 and 2017. From 2010 two of the squadron's C-130Hs (95-1080 and 95-1083) have been equipped with aerial fuel-receiving and refueling functions, making them of KC-130H standard. "C-130H added aerial refueling and reputation"(Japanese). Asagumo News. Retrieved 25 April 2010. This provides the JASDF with the ability to refuel the UH-60J search and rescue helicopters of its Air Rescue Wing. In March 2012, a year after the Royal Australian Air Force (RAAF) had assisted Japan following the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami, one of the squadron's aircraft visited RAAF Base Richmond in Australia. relief operations (2013)]] In response to Typhoon Haiyan hitting the Philippines in November 2013 squadron C-130s were deployed, along with other SDF aircraft. Yoshida, Reiji Massive SDF dispatch set for Philippine relief mission November 14, 2013 Japan Times Retrieved September 18, 2017 After the disappearance of Malaysia Airlines Flight 370 in March 2014 two of the squadron's aircraft were sent to Subang Airport in Malaysia to assist in the search. participating in Operation Christmas Drop 2016]] One aircraft participated in December 2015 edition of the US Air Force's Operation Christmas Drop in the Pacific, along with one RAAF C-130J and three US C-130s. The JASDF and RAAF also participated in the 2016 operation. In January 2016 after North Korea claimed to have exploded a hydrogen bomb, a squadron C-130, along with three Kawasaki T-4 aircraft, were used to test for radioactive particles. The flights were done for around 14 days. The flights didn't detect any radioactive particles. In a mission lasting from July 11 to July 26, 2016,イカロス出版 Jwing No.218 2016年10月号 8-9頁 「空自C-130H、法人救出ミッション」 three of the squadron's C-130s were sent to Japan Self-Defense Force Base Djibouti to evacuate Japanese citizens from Juba in South Sudan after fighting broke out there. Yoshida, Reiji SDF is ordered to evacuate Japanese nationals from South Sudan July 11, 2016 Japan Times Retrieved November 23, 2016 They were expected to pick up around 70 Japanese citizens. It was also announced that some of the people to be evacuated were non-Japanese working with the Japan International Cooperation Agency (JICA). By July 14 the aircraft had evacuated 47 Japanese nationals to Nairobi in Kenya, and took four Japanese embassy employees to Japan Self-Defense Force Base Djibouti. Around 20-30 Japanese remained in Juba. Japan has taken place in the Cobra Gold military exercise in Thailand since 2005. In February 2017 a squadron C-130 was used in a drill for evacuating Japanese and US citizens ending with a short flight. Tail markings The squadron's aircraft have a pegasus tail marking. Aircraft operated * Curtiss C-46 (1968-1978) * NAMC YS-11P (1969-1989） * Kawasaki C-1 (1973-1989） * Lockheed C-130H Hercules (1984-） * Lockheed KC-130H Hercules (2010-） References Category:Units of the Japan Air Self-Defense Force